


Fall With You.

by lizibabes



Series: Dark Bingo [20]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt fall from grace for Dark bingo, cliché: eloping for Glam bingo, sex toys for kinkbingo and ring for smut69. Tommy was a good boy, before he met Adam, a real choir boy, his fall from grace and in it Adam's arms is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall With You.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Both boys are eighteen in the fic and set in a past AU LA where gay marriage was legal before anywhere else.

Tommy had always been a good boy, an honest to God choir boy when Adam met him. Adam had known from the first moment that he saw Tommy, that he had to have him. Tommy, the perfect son, good graded, popular, lots of friends, on a bunch of school teams and clubs, including the chastity club. Adam wasn't any of those things, but when he said hello to Tommy the first time they shared a class, Tommy had said hello back, not judging Adam based on the things people had been saying ever since Adam transferred schools.

　

Tommy's fall from grace started the moment Adam came into his life, at least that's the way people seem to think. He stopped going to church, dropped out of the chastity club and changed. Adam thinks for the better, because before Tommy was perfect, but he wasn't happy. Adam had seen that in him right away. Tommy's family didn't approve of Adam, the way he acted, the way he dressed, the fact that he just wanted to be a singer for a living. Tommy was everyone's angel and then he wasn't anymore. He was a fallen angel, his fallen angel. His fall from grace was a beautiful thing to see, to be apart of and now he's in his car with Tommy, a ring in his pocket, on the way to the court house. Their parents don't know a thing about it, they are eloping and no one can stop them because no one knows where they are and they are both eighteen.

　

"I can't believe we are doing this," Tommy says from the passenger seat. He looks good, sunglasses pushed up into his dyed blonde hair, ear piercings glinting in the sun. Tommy's parents blame Adam for the changes, the dyed hair and makeup especially, because Adam was doing that long before Tommy was. For them it is visible signs of their son's fall from grace. Adam thinks Tommy is beautiful, he still looks like an angel to Adam and not just because he's blonde, not because he's beautiful, even though he is. It's Tommy's smile that does it for Adam. Everyone might think Tommy has fallen from grace, but to Adam, he's even more perfect now than he was before, because Tommy is more himself now than he ever was before.

　

"No second thoughts?" Adam asks nervously. He'd been terrified when he got down on one knee, just a month ago with a ring in his hand, a simple band with a small diamond. He has another band in his pocket and a new ring of another kind in his bag, ready for that night as well as some other sex toys. He wants to give Tommy a really memorable wedding night. 

　

"Never. This might be crazy, but I love you. I want to marry you," Tommy says with a blinding smile. It makes Adam want to lean over and kiss him, but they can't be late to their own wedding. 

　

"I love you, too. I can't wait to spend my whole life with you." He wanted Tommy from the start, before he fell from grace. It wasn't love at first sight, but he'd fallen quickly and had soon know that he wanted to be with Tommy forever, so he had proposed. It had been his happiest moment so far in his life when Tommy had said yes.

　

Their parents don't know that they are engaged. They both know that their parents will tell them that they are too young, that they are making a mistake, but Adam knows what is in his heart. He loves Tommy, can't imagine living a day without him.

　

They get to the court house, Adam's brother Neil and Tommy's friend Mike are the only people waiting for them, to act as witnesses. Neil has supported Adam since the start, not hating on Adam because of the changes with Tommy. Neil and Mike don't even see it as a fall from grace. 

　

"Lets get this show on the road," Mike says brightly and Adam's stomach flutters. He is so excited. Fall from grace his ass, Tommy agreeing to wear Adam's ring on his finger isn't a bad thing. It's love and there is nothing wrong with two people loving each other. 

　

They go to the right room and before he knows it they are married, just like that, no big deal. They just say all the right things, it passes in a blur and before he knows it, he's kissing his husband, his husband and Adam can't keep his hands off of Tommy, his angel, the man he loves and he doesn't care what anyone else thinks. Their parents will have to get over it. Hopefully one day they will all accepted that Tommy and Adam are together, happy, being perfect means different things to different people. What they have is perfect for them.

　

"Knock it off," Neil groans and Adam winds the kiss down, slowing to a stop, laughing, because of Neil and because he's married now. He can't believe it, that this gorgeous, perfect man is his, has agreed to be his husband, to love him forever.

　

"Go do honeymoon stuff, if your parents call, Tommy, I'll say you fell asleep at my place," Mike tells them and Adam loves Tommy's friends. They say goodbye quickly, leaving Neil and Mike to do whatever they want. They drive to the hotel Adam had already booked, a secret honeymoon after a secret wedding. 

　

Adam carries the bag he put the toys in up to their room, not letting Tommy see inside once he puts it down and starts unpacking it.

　

"No being secretive husband," Tommy says, winding his hands around Adam's waist.

　

"God, say that again," Adam says happily.

　

"What? Husband?" Tommy asks softly, trying to look over Adam's shoulder. 

　

"Yeah, husband, I like hearing you say it," Adam admits.

　

"Show me what you have in that bag, husband," Tommy purrs and Tommy tips the bag over, letting out the toys he has inside; a silver cock ring, nipple clamps, padded leather handcuffs.

　

"Wow, all those for me, Adam?" Tommy asks.

　

"Yeah, I want to play with you," Adam says, turning in Tommy's arms so he can pull his husband into his arms. He can't believe he can say that, husband. Back when he first got with Tommy, he'd never thought it would get this far. He had thought Tommy's parents would stop it, because they thought and maybe still think that he is dragging Tommy down. Adam doesn't agree. He is sure that he makes Tommy happy, and how can that not be good for him? They say fall from grace, he says becoming who he was always meant to be.

　

"I love the way you think, now I want skin. I want to be with my husband," Tommy says softly and Adam doesn't have to be asked twice. He strips his husband and gets him on the bed before stripping himself off. He kisses Tommy deeply, licking his way into Tommy's mouth and then he kisses a trail down Tommy's neck, to his chest, sucking lightly on his nipples before he attaches the small nipple clamps. It makes Tommy hiss and arch up and Adam knew he would like them. He puts the cock ring on Tommy next, using the other toys first and leaving the handcuffs till last. He takes a hold of Tommy's hands and guides them above his husband's head, before using them to trap Tommy's hands up above his head and then he kisses down Tommy's body, teasing him, making his squirm and pull against the cuffs. He uses one hand to pull on the thin chain connecting the nipple clamps, lightly, but enough for it to feel good. 

　

"Fucking tease," Tommy groans as Adam gets closer to his cock with his mouth, but doesn't touch it, kissing his thigh instead.

　

"Be nice to your husband," Adam mock scolds.

　

"Okay, please don't be a fucking tease, Adam. Got me so worked up with all these damn toys already, please," Tommy groans so Adam licks a strip over the underside of his cock, tongue stopping at the silver ring. He flicks it with his tongue once he realizes Tommy is watching him.

　

"You're so hot, fuck I can't believe you're my husband now, doesn't even feel real, but I'm so glad it is," Tommy babbles and it makes Adam want to kiss him or maybe moan. He goes with moan, wrapping his lips around Tommy's cock and sucking hard. He uses every trick he knows, bringing Tommy close to the edge over and over, playing with the clamps, the ring adding to it all, just like the cuffs. They've used sex toys before, but not all of these three things at the same time before, but Tommy had said before that it was something he'd like to try. Some people might think Adam is the one in charge, that he forces what he wants on Tommy, changing who Tommy is to suit him, but it's not like that and Adam would never do anything he wasn't sure Tommy wanted.

　

He teases his husband until he is cussing and all but screaming. Adam crawls between his legs, lube in his hand, fingers slicked up so that he can prep Tommy. He starts with one finger, adding a second pretty quickly, because Tommy is relaxed, taking it easily and begging for more. He goes up to three fingers, because he never wants to hurt Tommy, has never hurt him this way before and he doesn't plan to start now. When he pushes into Tommy, he does it slowly, jerking Tommy off as he starts thrusting, sometimes letting go of Tommy's cock so that he can tug on the nipple clamps. 

　

"I fucking love you so much. I want to do this forever. I never want to stop," Tommy pants and Adam has to kiss him this time, hard and deep, almost bruising and he doesn't stop until they are both panting. 

　

Between the toys and all the teasing he's not surprised when Tommy moans out that he's close. He just keeps thrusting, wanting to get Tommy there, to see him fall apart and he doesn't have to wait long. When he comes Tommy looks so beautiful, like a fallen angel.

　

Adam's thrusts speed up and his stomach clenches, balls drawing up as he comes hard. They don't use condoms. They stopped after they got engaged, so as his orgasm hits, he stills and spills deep inside of Tommy and he never gets over how good that feels, how good this man feels. And Tommy wants this forever, just like Adam and maybe they can have forever together.

　

He cleans them both up and removes all of the sex toys he had used on Tommy, putting them in the bathroom so he can clean them later. Right now all he wants to do is get back in bed with Tommy, with his husband. For tonight it's just them, in this room together. They can explain themselves to the world some other day. The only important thing is that they are together. They both have a wedding ring on their ring finger, a sign of their commitment to each other.

　

"Happy?" Adam asks softly, kissing the faint marks the cuffs left. 

　

"Beyond happy," Tommy says with a smile, and if this is what falling from grace looks like, well Adam will happily take the blame for Tommy falling, because he has never seen anything more beautiful.

　

The End.


End file.
